The Forgotten Clearwater
by XxlockandkeyxX
Summary: Upon the death of her father, the Change of her brother and sister, Rachel Clearwater was distantly placed in the background of their glory. She was in hiding, but now is back in Jacob Black's life, trying to hide an ancient Quileute secret power.
1. The Forgotten Clearwater

Chapter One: The Forgotten Clearwater

**A/N-** I do NOT own the Twilight Saga, storylines of the books and/or movies, or characters. I only take ownership of my storyline and my character. Thanks for reading, don't forget to **RATE** and **REVIEW**!!!

"Rachel, are you awake?" I heard from the side of my bedroom window. "It's me."

I sat up unconsciously, my long, raven black hair falling behind me in a dark waterfall-like motion. Rubbing my eyes, I saw Jacob Black… my best friend and crush for plenty of years. See, Harry Clearwater was my father, Leah and Seth my brother and sister. Ever since both of them went through The Change, Billy, Jacob's dad and an elder of our tribe, told me to stay away from my ravenous siblings, because they would be a danger to me and our father was not around to protect me... he was dead. I was never mentioned to anyone in the tribe, because of the fact that I went into hiding. Jacob found an abandoned cottage in the woods for me to stay in until it was safe for me to come back to the Rez. When I emerged from hiding after six long months, the Pack and the tribe had many questions…_ Did she flee the Rez when Harry died? Is she a wolf, too? Has Jacob been seeing her secretly? Do Leah and Seth know she's alive? Did she make friends with the Bloodsuckers? _That's not even the half of it. As my brother and sister found out that I was in hiding after our father's death, they tried to turn me to the Pack. They didn't understand that I just wanted to be normal, a figment in the background of their glory. Jacob didn't see it that way, he said it was smart that I didn't join the Pack just because Leah did or that they wanted me in anyway. I kind of enjoyed how no one knew about me when Seth and Leah took the spotlight in our family. I was 'abandoned', you could say, but I actually _wanted _to be. Jacob didn't ignore me, though. He told me stories of this girl named Bella, a human who fell in love with one of them… the Cullen Bloodsuckers. She even went to Italy to restore their love and MARRIED the bloodsucker. I could tell Jake liked Bella, and that made me highly jealous. I'd never met Bella, but now I would get the chance to, because Jacob was invited to the bloodsucker's wedding to Bella, and I was his date. I wanted to actually get some sleep before this extravagant event, but Jacob just HAD to wake me up.

"Hey, Jake… what's up?" I asked absent mindedly, still rubbing my eyes.

"I just wanted to see you, I need someone to talk to." He replied, lying down on my bed beside me. He looked tired, probably from hunting. I offered him blankets, but he turned them away kindly. I wrapped myself in my sheets and lay down again; we were face to face. This made my heart do that flipping thing it always does whenever I'm with him.

"Well, what about?"

"It's about… the wedding tomorrow," he started, "I mean, I don't know if I really want to go anymore. It's like Bella is just being stupid and marrying some vicious monster that can kill her on their honeymoon. She's so stupid for even considering marrying… _Edward_." Jacob said, Edward Cullen's name sounding like poison falling from his mouth.

"You really do like her, don't you?" I sighed.

"I don't really know anymore. I fought for her once, but she just pushed me aside… not once, but twice." He hissed, and I shook my head.

"Jake, get a grip. If she's happy, why don't you be happy for her, too? It's really not that hard… it's just her decision that you're not settling with." I lectured. Jacob turned on his back, looking at the ceiling. I heard him sigh and he turned his head to face me. His eyes were glittering like stars and a crescent moon, shining brightly in the La Push sky.

"I guess you're right, Rachel. I'll just have to come to grips with it."

I looked him in the eye and smiled, a rippling effect that made him do the same. "Are you sure you're a Clearwater?"

We both laughed and my eyes started feeling heavy. I tried to blink the sleep away, but it wasn't working. Jake noticed, and touched my forehead softly. "Sleep, Rachel. I'll be here in the morning, bright and early."

I mumbled an, 'okay', and as soon as I felt his hand on my cheek, he was gone. I let my eyes close slowly, visions filling my head. How much I wanted Jacob to lie beside me for eternity… he would never know.

END OF CHAPTER!!!

**PLEASE R&R…**

**CHAPTER TWO WILL**

**COME UP IF I HAVE THREE **

**REVIEWS!!!**


	2. The Vampire Wedding

Chapter Two: The Vampire Wedding

**A/N- **I don't own the Twilight Saga, books, characters, movies etc. I only own my character and this storyline. If you read it, **RATE **and **REVIEW **it!!

The wind outside the window shook the wind chimes Mom had made some ten years ago. They made this imperfect harmony that seemed like a symphony to my sleeping mind, slowly I woke up. The coolness of the blue topaz and bronze moon necklace my father had given to me before he died flooded my veins… as if I were slowly becoming cold-blooded. _Cold-blooded… Oh, God. Today is the wedding… _I groaned and slammed my warm hands onto my face. Jacob insisted that I should go with him, and I'd pretty much do anything for him because he's my best friend… hopefully something more. I got out of bed and walked over to the closet where my dress hung… pressed and still looking "perfect", whatever that may be.

(.?categoryId=104&subCategoryId=124&productId=31215)

Emily was cooking breakfast for Sam, Paul, Quil and Embry. Leah, Seth, Jacob, Jared, Collin and Brady. I smiled and yawned at everyone, but their spirits were a bit low.

"Hi, Rachel." Emily greeted warmly.

"Hey. Why is everyone so gloomy?" I whispered.

"It's the Vampire Wedding… they think that more vampires are coming and the Cullens will break the treaty."

I sighed, combing my hair with my fingers. "Hopefully they don't. I just don't want to go to the wedding… not at all."

Emily laughed and turned back to the bacon, and Embry called me over to the table, saying something about Jacob.

"What about Jake?" I asked.

"I said he'd be here soon, he's getting all dressed up for Bella and Bloodsucker's wedding. He still thinks he can change Bella's mind. Outrageous!" Embry laughed.

"Aren't you afraid to be surrounded by leeches?" Collin joked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I mean… it can't be that bad, can it?" I picked a muffin from the basket on the table and nibbled on it.

"Just… be careful." Sam nodded.

I smiled and nodded. Leah hated Sam, because he Imprinted with Emily some years ago. I technically was supposed to hate her too, just because Leah does, but Emily was kind enough to offer me her home after both of our parents died… so how could I hate her? That seemed ridiculous to me. I never understood why Leah was so hateful and angry at times, I remembered then she was a wolf.

"Rachel, do you want anything else other than a muffin?" Emily asked.

"No thanks… I really should go get ready, the wedding starts in a few hours." I replied, "I don't want Jacob whining because I take too long to get ready."

The pack laughed loudly, and I punched Jared in the arm for pulling at my hair.

"Fix it all pretty for the bloodsuckers! Or Jaaaaacob!" he cooed, I rolled my eyes.

I stood up from the table and walked down the hall, closing the door to my room. I looked over to my bed to see a very alert Jacob. I jumped and let out a small yelp, and he laughed. He was wearing black slacks, a gray with white pinstripe dress shirt, and boots. He looked good, well, he always did…

"Calm down, it's just me!" he chuckled.

"That's the point! Don't scare me like that!" I breathed.

"Hurry up, get ready. You take forever to just put your hair up and put on clothes… You know you're really ridiculous?"

"How can I get dressed if you're in here?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, I thought you'd just not notice me and…" I pushed him a little and he laughed.

"You little pervert! I can't believe I'm even going to this wedding… but I guess I love you THAT MUCH." I pulled my dress from the closet and walked to my bathroom (Sam was also pretty handy around the house and built me my own bathroom), closing the door.

One Hour Later…

"Ready to go?" I called from the bathroom, strapping on my shoes.

"Now I am…but can you help me with my tie?" Jacob whimpered a little, and I giggled.

"Sure. I'll be out in a second." I looked in the mirror and put on a pair of silver earrings, they were shaped like crescent moons… something that always gave me comfort.

I opened the door and Jacob's eyes fell onto me like snow to the ground. My hair was in a braid that fell off to the side of my shoulder, my dress flowing at my knees, and my shoes just perfect… I was actually not as short as I was five minutes ago (I'm one of the shortest, five foot one to be exact).

"Wow… Rach…" Jacob smirked.

"Thanks. Where's your tie?" I asked, and he handed me a black tie. "I still can't believe you can't do this by yourself."

The Wedding…

We took seats in the back of the Chapel, and I wondered how a vampire could even get married in a Chapel… I was expecting blood and gore, but I did get to see a bunch of pale faces… very few were darker than Jake and I. There was a whimsical girl, almost floating around everywhere she walked, making sure everyone was in place.

"Alice Cullen…" Jacob muttered.

"Who?" I asked.

"That girl you're curious about is Alice Cullen." Damn, Jacob read my mind for the billionth time.

"Will you not read my mind for one second?" I hissed, hoping he wouldn't see that I could have visions.

"Sorry…" when his word slipped out of his mouth, the Chapel got quiet… the wedding was starting.

The Cullens were pretty nice looking, but looks were foolish to the eye. Then I saw the infamous Bella Swan. Her skin was like porcelain, her eyes piercing brown, hair long down her back. Her father, Chief Swan, walked her down the aisle and I heard a woman sniffing up front. Bella looked to her right, and mumbled 'Mom' on her lips, and the woman nodded and waved her hand… as if saying, "continue". Jacob mumbled something about filthy bloodsucker, and he folded his hands together. I sat and tried to calm my thoughts… anything that would provoke a vision I tried to stop. See, vampires aren't the only ones who can have visions. Generations ago, my ancestors could see the future, they even saw the Pale Face Treaty one-hundred years before it even happened. It was rare that anyone in the Quileute tribe could see the future, we were the "wolf tribe". I was one of the rarities. I had my first vision at eight, and prophesized to the Elders that a Great Storm was to come, they didn't believe me until we had a blizzard the following Winter. The necklace my father had given me was one that showed the symbol of the future. That I can actually see it, and that it was a gift from the Moon. The only ones who knew of my gift were the Elders, Sam and Emily. I wouldn't dare say a word to anyone else in the tribe, because it seemed that each Clearwater was "different", and I also didn't want to be looked to for answers, as cruel as that sounded. I feared being a leader; that just wasn't me.

"And now you may kiss the bride." I was snapped out of my daze and Jacob bumped my arm.

"Let's go. I don't want Bella to see me." He pulled me along and we escaped through the doors to where the reception was going to be. Let's just say Jacob is a fast runner.

"Why don't you want Bella to see you?"

"She thinks I ran away. I'm not really supposed to be here anyway…you know, I'm breaking the Treaty." He sighed.

As guests began to arrive, we hid until the place was full and then some time after we walked inside.

"JAKE!" Bella exclaimed, running towards him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, Bells." Jacob smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Uh…thanks. I really don't like this whole…white thing, but it will work for now."

"You almost match your skin color!"

"Shut up, Jake. Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

I felt invisible, as if I didn't even belong there. Jacob was having this grand conversation with Bella, and I couldn't feel a thing. Only the feeling in my stomach that I got when… oh no… I was getting a vision. I gasped for breath and ran outside, closing my eyes. A dark vision filled my mind, and I saw Bella, her belly large and Edward by her side, as well as Dr. Cullen. "It's a girl!" he announced, and with a flash, another vision filled my head. Bella had red eyes, she looked more pale, and blood was on her lip.

She was going to have a vampire hybrid, and then turn into a vampire herself. I opened my eyes, and I was in Jacob's room.

"Rachel! You're awake! What happened?" he asked, pulling me into his arms.

"I can't… I saw… I…" I stumbled.

"You saw what?"

"I can't tell you." I whispered, sadness filling my eyes.

"Why not? We tell each other everything!"

"You wouldn't believe me! No one would." I found myself wailing.

"Rachel… you can tell me…"

"You can't say a word…"

"I won't." This was the most calm I've seen Jake.

"I…have…visions. Like our ancestors did. And when we were at the wedding… I saw Bella. She is going to have a child. A vampire child that will its way through her stomach…and she's going to turn into a vampire…"

"WHAT?! How long have you been having these visions?"

"Years, Jake. I was ordered not to say anything. And these visions come true… We need to warn Bella for her own sake."

"Yes we do. Now. We'll talk about this later." Jacob ran out of his house, and I couldn't believe how delusional he was being. As if I didn't matter anymore.

I held back tears as I walked back home, not knowing where my heart was anymore.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**R&R.**


	3. Through the Open Door

Chapter Three: Through the Open Door

**A/N- **I don't own the Twilight Saga, books, characters, movies etc. I only own my character and this storyline. If you read it, **RATE **and **REVIEW **it!

As I walked in to the house, I slammed the door behind me… not caring about how much noise I made. I slid off my shoes and walked across the living room, making my way towards my humble room down the long hall. As I reached my doorway, I chucked my shoes at the wall and fell to my knees. Why was Jacob so wrapped up in Bella? Why didn't he see that WE were meant to be together? Black tears slid down my cheeks and small sobs came flowing out of my mouth. I took out the braid in my hair and just let the waves fall, like a dark black ocean surrounding me. Quickly, I wiped my eyes and put on pajamas that were out on my bed (probably Emily's doing) and lay under the covers. It was still light out, but I wanted to stay in bed. There was no reason to even get out in the first place. The sun was shining today, and it very much annoyed me so I drew the curtains and tried to find my phone. With no luck, I shut my eyes as tears still fell from them. I didn't want to be awakened by anyone or anything, my heart is broken as it's ever been. I don't know how Jacob thinks he's going to stop Bella and Edward from being together, they were destined to be… and they were also destined to have a hybrid daughter. I opened my eyes, and I heard a sharp knock at my bedroom door.

"Rachel!" Emily called, "Please open up!"

"You can come in…" I sighed, quickly wiping my tears.

The door opened and Emily came in, her scar on her face bright red. She sat at the end of my bed, putting a sympathetic hand on the covers. "What happened?"

I turned onto my back, and I gulped. "It's Jake. I can't take it anymore, Emily! For the past two years Bella has always been more important than me. When she came back to Forks, I was completely forgotten, as if I never existed at all before or after. Every time I thought I had him, every time I thought it was time to tell him that I loved him… Bella would call on him. I really love him, and I believe our eternity is meant to be together… not just as friends."

Emily took in a deep breath as I did, realizing the depth of my feelings and words. Did she see how broken hearted I was? Or even the struggle it was that I told Jake I had visions? Emily was the only other who knew, because she saw me have one, just as Jacob did. I sighed, and Emily put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rach, you have to let Jacob see that Bella is not going to give up Edward. He has to go through this on his own. He doesn't even know his own Imprint, that is a struggle within a man himself. All you can do is be his best friend, be there for him when he needs someone, just like you always have. Soon he will see you are the one." Emily explained.

"How do you know he hasn't found his Imprint yet? I thought his Imprint was Bella!"

"No, honey. He thinks Bella is because when he looks at her, he is full of lust. Sam is the one who knows, because most of the pack is Imprinting now."

"Emily… Jacob knows about my visions." I confessed quickly, mentally kicking myself for telling her.

"You told him?" she gasped. "What happened?"

"I had a vision right in front of him. This vision can affect us all if it's not stopped! Emily… there is going to be a vampire hybrid child to be borne by Bella, and Bella is going to be turned in to… One of them…" I replied.

"Oh dear… This is not good. We need to tell Sam right away!" Emily went to stand, and I pulled her arm down.

"Em, stop!" I began, "We can't tell him for the simple fact that I don't want anyone else to know but you and Jake right now. Jake and I are going to try and handle this first, if we fail… I will tell Sam personally. I promise." I assured Emily.

"Rachel, this is not something to play around with. We can't have a new vampire running around, especially a vampire hybrid! Sam says they're beyond dangerous. They will bring more vampires on to our land, hence the Cullens would break the Treaty."

"We won't let it get that far, Emily. I won't let that happen."

I heard a knock at my window, it distracted me from Emily and our conversation. I turned to see Jacob's face in defeat. I opened the window and Emily stood up.

"Jake! Where the hell did you go?" I hissed.

"I told you I was going to warn her! They're already gone!" Jacob hustled in to the room, and I started to panic.

"Wait, who already left?" I asked bluntly, my words picking up speed.

"Edward and Bella! Honeymoon, hello!" Jake sat on the bed and Emily went towards the door and closed it.

"Look, I know about Rachel's visions, too. I really want to tell Sam but she won't allow it." Emily whispered.

"Sam doesn't need to know, Emily." Jacob replied.

"What about the tribe? What's going to happen when this child comes in to the world?"

"I didn't know they were just going to pack up and leave like that!" Jacob roared.

"Guys, cut it out now! Just stop!" I stood in between the two, separating them.

Jacob backed off, and Emily sat on the bed. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, thinking of something to do. What could I do? If I never had visions in the first place, none of this would have never happened, yet again, if I didn't have this vision, everyone would be in trouble. I sat by Emily and put my head in my hands, crying. This was all too frustrating!

"Rach, don't cry… Please don't do this." Jacob soothed, gathering me up in his arms.

"I just ruined everything because of a prophecy!" I exclaimed.

"No, you helped us a lot. Rachel, now we need you to tell the tribe. I know it's going to be hard, but we're here for you. You need to tell them what you saw and we will just take it from there… What we can do." Emily coaxed.

"Like hell am I going to just let her tell everyone like that. Sam is on some power trip and I'm not going to allow her to get hurt like that." Jacob stated firmly.

"Is this because you aren't the leader, Jacob?"

"It was a Black that was leader of this tribe, not a Uley!"

"Will you two just stop?" I exclaimed.

"I'll just go now." Emily left the room, and I wiped my tears. Jacob was still holding me, and it felt awkward. It felt new in a way, and I liked it at the same time.

"Listen carefully Rachel… I'm leaving the pack." Jacob stated.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I need to show Sam who the true leader is! I already have my followers… Your sister being one of them. We could use you in our pack, even though you aren't a wolf."

"I'm not going to be apart of anything that Leah is apart of. Forget it."

"Please Rachel…"

I thought about it for a moment, live in secret and watch more of my people die… Or go with Jacob and save everyone. It was a fair deal and safe bet if you asked me. I turned to face Jacob, and I nodded.

"We need to get you out of here."

END OF CHAPTER… SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER!

**R&R PLEASE!**


	4. The Catalyst

Chapter Four: The Catalyst

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight blah blah, but I own my storyline and character! **R&R **PLEASE!

"Jake, where are we going?" I asked, trying to get all of my thoughts together as I packed a bag or two.

"We're leaving La Push, that's for damn sure. Rach, if they find out that you are a medium, they will use you and abuse you. In my pack, I won't do that to you. You're just as equal as any other in my pack, if not more important. In a way you are our North Star, you will guide us." Jacob explained, smiling a bit.

"North Star? Guide? I can't lead a pack of wolves!"

"I never said you had to lead, but you will help us a lot, believe me."

I sighed and shook my head as we hopped out of the window and started running in to the woods. Before we could get any farther, Sam (in wolf form) stopped us. I groaned and Jacob stared at him, as if having a conversation with him. Sam barked, and it made me jump. Jacob pulled me behind him, and he lunged at Sam, turning in to his wolf form.

"JAKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed, running toward the fight. Seth and Leah came out of nowhere and pulled me back. Damn it!

"Not so fast, little sister." Leah smirked.

"Let me go!"

Emily ran out of the house, and ran toward the fight, Leah rolled her eyes and let go of me, folding her arms around herself. "Here comes good old Cousin Emily to save the day."

"Will you let it go, Leah? Seriously!" Seth barked.

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU STOP!" I screamed, and everyone stood still. "You are acting ridiculous! Listen and listen clear, Jacob Black is your leader, not Sam Uley! Are you blinded to our legends? Ephriam Black was our last chief, and it's in Jake's blood to lead this pack! I am joining Jacob's leadership. Anyone else going to follow the true leader?"

"Wait… Why would you join us? You're just human!" Leah laughed.

"Shows how much you know." I mumbled. "I am a Quileute Medium! There! Now everyone knows! I have visions! And since I am with Jacob's pack, I am going to guide them through this mess the bloodsuckers made!"

As the boys turned in to human form behind bushes and trees and changed in to clothes they must have attached to their bodies somehow, they circled me.

"So this Clearwater has visions, now?" Sam smiled at me. "Now tell me, Rachel, you were living in my home and you did not tell me of this. Are you just lying?"

"Why would I lie? You are the one who is a false leader!" I retorted.

"May I remind you that you're only a sixteen year old girl?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I have a prophecy that needs to be broken, and fast! Edward and Bella Cullen are on honeymoon, but they are going to come back with a big problem."

The group started mumbling, and Emily shook her head as if she were ashamed of me. I rolled my eyes and Leah stared at me as if she were jealous of the attention I was getting. Oh well, something I'm used to. Seth stood by my side, as well as Jacob.

"What kind of problem?" Sam asked.

"A vampire hybrid child! Bella Swan is going to become a vampire after the child is born!" I said. "Now, if I were you, I'd get prepared for many vampires that are to come to kill the child. Like I said before, I am in Jacob's pack now and I will only follow him, since he is the true leader."

"I'm in." Leah added.

"So am I." Seth announced.

We all stood behind Jacob, and Sam looked furious. We all knew that Leah was betrayed and hurt by Emily and Sam, that's probably why she joined us. Seth, I'm not too sure, but either way, the Clearwaters were sticking together behind Jacob. Sam looked smugly at us, and turned away; betrayed and singled out. I could sense Jacob smiling, and he reached back and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"It feels good to be Alpha!" Jacob roared.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it get to your head, Black." Leah warned with sarcasm.

"Someone needs an attitude adjustment." Seth mumbled, only to be smacked across the back of the head by Leah. "Hey!"

"Dude, you deserved it." I giggled, enjoying the company of my little brother once again.

"Okay, Rachel. You're gonna live at my house now that we are under new leadership." Jacob smiled.

"Alright, I know for sure this is everything for now, we can just sneak in to get the rest another day. For now, let's just plan out what we're gonna do so we're not blinded when this child comes." I said firmly, and we began walking.

Now that everyone knew about me being a medium, I somehow felt better, more empowered. It was almost victory that I felt, also, because I stood up to the [mock] Alpha and won. Also, it seemed my siblings have found a new respect for me, well… at least Seth did. Many thoughts passed through my mind, but not one was even to a vision, at least not yet. Many of my thoughts were on Jacob, and who his Imprint was. Was it Leah? I laughed inside at my crazy thought. Leah was still in love with Sam, that whole thing was a complete mess.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Jacob asked as he caught up with me. I seemed to be walking ahead of everyone mindlessly.

"Oh… Uh… Nothing in particular." I replied.

"Are you sure? Rachel, you look pale…"

And just like that, a vision popped in to my mind as I held on to Jacob's arm.

"_Rachel, this is important. We need to talk." Jacob said._

"_What is it?"_

"_I… I Imprinted…"_

_My heart sunk in misfortune. How would I know that he would Imprint on _HER_? This wasn't fair!_

"_Imprinted? On who?"_

_Jacob took my hand, and he smiled._

"_You."_

**END OF CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
PLEASE R&R!**


	5. Jacob's Journal

Chapter Five: Jacob's Journal

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight, but I own my storyline and character! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rachel has been asleep for the past two hours. She had another vision, but no one knows what it is exactly, because no one was in tune with her mind and she's not conscious to say anything. I put her in my bed for the time being, so she would wake up in a comfortable place. Leah didn't really seem to care when she fell, but Seth was really worried.

"_Dude! What happened to my sister?" he yelled at me as I caught Rachel when she fell._

"_She had a vision. This is what happens when she has a vision, she just blacks out." I replied._

"_Don't you think that's a bit dramatic?" Leah said grumpily, walking past her sister._

"_Leah, shut up!" I growled._

_From there I carried Rachel to the house, and my sister [who's name is also Rachel, pretty weird] opened the door, her eyes widening._

"_Oh my God… What happened to El?" my sister Rachel asked, using a nickname we created to make things less confusing for both Rachels._

"_I'll tell you later," I snapped, walking in to the house and in to the room. I ordered Leah and Seth to watch the Cullen house and listen for any warnings of problems._

"_We can't do that! That's breaking the treaty!" Seth whined._

"_You dummy! We'll just go on the border! Come on, I know you can hear pretty good." Leah scowled._

"_Okay Queen Leah." Seth mocked, following his sister as they shifted in to wolf form._

_Now I'm sitting here, waiting for Rachel to wake up. I hope she didn't see anything harmful or bad… It's not fun to have a wondering mind. I can't help but think that Bella is in trouble, or that stupid bloodsucker got her pregnant. Then my mind wanders to Rachel, and if she saw herself in danger. I didn't want her to get hurt, but I didn't want Bella being pregnant with that bastard's child. I didn't want anything to happen to anyone but the Cullens to be honest. I wondered about Rachel a lot these days, why she was so moody around me, or how she would go for hours not speaking to me. Did I do something wrong? Was it something that I did to her? Hell, I don't think I ever did any wrong thing to her. _

"Juh…Juh…Jacob?" I heard behind me and I put my pen down. She was awake.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
